Forgive and forget spell
This is a spell form another site. I commend you! Most people immediately go into attack spells, voodoo dolls, revenge spells when they themselves are under attack. Yet Jesus said to hold out the other cheek, and one of the greatest modern heroes, Ghandi, also preached a non-violent approach to your enemies. You are completely right in saying that when you engage in fighting, you are only empowering THE FIGHT, not those things you want out of life, whatever they are. So here is a "Forget & Forgive Spell" written especially for you but certainly something we can all use when someone has annoyed us to the point that we're thinking about it all the time and it gets us stressed and angry or fearful. I'd like to make the point that to "forgive and forget" is not "letting the other guy win". They're not winning here. They want to fight, and we're not giving it to them. Thereby we have won the whole game, and on the greater levels as well, when we refuse to fight and turn to a different kind of energy instead. Also, this is energy magic. This spell will strengthen you, empower you, make you more powerful. It basically turns our energy from being a victim to being a hero or champion. Which then leads to these people who are looking for a fight going off and trying someone else instead. Good riddance! Learn this Spell/Chant by heart: Forgive & Forget Spell Forgive and Forget love and let go feelings soften, feelings flow like the river flows and flows, like the river flows and flows, like the river flows and flows, like the river finds the sea so I flow in harmony Its my will so shall it be. Tips: Write out the spell on a nice piece of paper and carry it with you. That in and of itself is a magical act and creates a magical object while you are learning the spell. Make sure you learn the spell by heart! and you know it well. Practice it until you have it word perfect and know exactly what the feelings are and the energies that go with that spell. Once you have learned the spell by heart: Say the spell as soon as you start thinking of the person again. Close your eyes, hold both your hands on your heart center (Heart Healing Posture), breathe deeply three times, say the spell with meaning out aloud and in your mind at the same time, put some effort into it, that's evoking the energy beyond speaking the words. At "This is my will, so shall it be" you open your eyes and make an outward giving gesture with both hands, then walk away. Once you have done this spell once, you can re-evoke it at any time you need to stop obsessing by saying it in your mind, or out aloud and in your mind together if you need more power on the spell. With a little practice, it is enough to think "Forgive and forget" and you can feel the process happening that takes negativity out of you and leaves you powerful and forward flowing, like the river to the sea, indeed. If you meet the person in the hard, think the spell in your mind and walk away from them. If you want to use this spell for something more dramatic, like forgiving an abuser or a war criminal, you can keep it exactly as it is for the core of a wider ritual, one in which you might invoke guardians, angels and ancestors, cast a circle, and/or burn the person's name before you speak the spell. Finally and apart from anything else, using this spell gives you one thing that money can't buy - the moral high ground. Priceless!